Not Forgotten Gift
by KuroShiro2000
Summary: Umi seems to be hiding something. Kotori is determine to find out by digging deeper… or lower that is. AU


Title: Not Forgotten Gift

Summary: Umi seems to be hiding something. Kotori is determine to find out by digging deeper… or lower that is. AU

Disclaimer: KuroShiro2000 does not own LL.

* * *

Christmas has long passed and everyone was given a gift. Kotori remembers the day when her senpai gathered everyone around. She recalls the posture Nozomi made, standing tall with hands on her hips, and a smile on her face.

"Everyone must join in on Secret Santa," Nozomi declared weeks before that special day. Everyone had noticed the mischievous glint in those emerald eyes. The older girl ignored her girlfriend who was shaking her head in the background. There wasn't _any_ resistance as Nozomi's friends agreed to the little event.

"While it's known to open presents with those you cherish," Nozomi held up her index finger in the air, "I'll allow you the choice to open your present when it's the time or later." with a finishing wink.

Nozomi walks over to pick up a small box off the table. She presents the object as the draft. "I've folded the papers in half so there won't be any cheaters. Now, come on up and see who you get. Don't show or tell anyone who you got or it'll ruin the surprise!"

Honoka and Rin being the most ecstatic ones ran up to grab their slip. Nico gracefully made her way to pick one up. Hanayo went up to take one with Kotori following through. Eli, Maki, and Umi eventually came to grab theirs.

"Now be free, my friends. Have fun picking out a gift!"

Time sped on by and Christmas appeared before them. The holiday had went by with holler - from the logical ones from their circle of friendship - and joy - from the positively cheerful ones from their circle of friendship. They had a feast and drinks before heading to their respectful homes.

Kotori remembered when Umi plucked her gift from underneath the Christmas tree. Umi turned her head to met her gaze. A gentle smile upon the lips of the woman she loved. "I'll open this another time."

That statement was days later and Kotori begins to recall that she had yet to see what that gift was - or who the gift was from. It was a Secret Santa event but the santas were eventually revealed. _Who could it have been?_ Kotori pondered as her memory failed to serve her.

"Is something up, Kotori?"

The woman in question replies straightforwardly. "I realized that I haven't seen your gift anywhere. In fact, I never saw you open your gift. I'm also curious as to who it was from."

"It was from Eli," Umi states "and they were a pair of shoes."

Kotori looked at her skeptically "Shoes? In the winter?"

"Yeah, you know… when Spring arrives?"

 _I call bs,_ Kotori smiles. "Alright, I won't bother you anymore. Off you go to work."

Umi pressed a kiss against her lips. "I'll see you later."

"Mhm. Be safe."

Kotori waited until the door clicked shut before making her way to their bedroom. "If Umi-chan where to hide something that important, it must be in the bedroom."

She scouted the drawers, moving and shifting the clothing around (of course she organized it back in place after). Kotori lifted the pillows, the blankets, and the mattress. She looked underneath the bed. Nothing.

"The only place left in this room is…" Kotori allowed her eyes to gaze at their closet. "Of course Umi-chan would take advantage of my height. Good thing chairs exist."

Kotori went out of the bedroom to return with a chair in her hands. She placed the furniture down and stood on the seat. Kotori tries to feel around the high shelf and as her hopes of finding the mysterious gift was dropping - she felt something.

The tips of her fingers managed to pull at the corner of the object closer as her hand manages to grab hold. Kotori sighs in relief and drags the box out. She pats the dust away and quickly noticed that the gift was still in its wrap.

"Umi-chan didn't open her gift?"

That thought vanishes as she turns and rotates the box around to see some of its gift wrap a bit scratched off where the tape is. Kotori ran a finger over the binding to note that it wasn't in best shape. The curiosity and realization struck at Kotori. She could open the gift right now and see what it was and possibly who it was from.

Kotori carefully peeled the wrap apart as it fell easily for her. She found a note taped on the box.

 _Merry Christmas, my kohai~!_

 _It must've been fate that I would draft your name. To think you'd grow up so soon and quick. Before you see what is your gift, I wanted to tell you how hard I thought about getting you this gift. It was hard. You're a serious but gentle and kind soul - willing to help others more than yourself. I'll cut to the chase, you may appear like a rabbit but on the inside I see what you really are~ hehe. Enjoy your gift!_

 _From Santa-san_

 _P.S. don't forget to use the you-know-what before you use it_

Kotori finds a familiar tone to those words and handwriting. The answer clicks but Kotori didn't seem to fully understand and so she turns the box and sees… a picture with bold letters stating what the item is.

"Kotori, I forgot - " Umi froze as she saw her lover with that gift, unwrapped and wide open to anyone.

Silence filled the room.

"..."

"..."

Kotori slowly rewrapped the box and place the gift back onto the shelf. She comes down from the chair and made her way to stand in front of Umi. "I… I think we need to have a chat."

Umi gradually nods.

* * *

"I can see why you hid it away from me."

"Yeah," Umi hesitantly says "I wasn't sure how you were going to react."

"..."

"..."

Kotori hummed, her gaze away. "I think I would've liked it."

Umi spat out air.

"Don't be like that Umi-chan. I know how you look at me. I also know that - "

"Please don't say that aloud, Kotori." Umi groaned with a heavy blush.

"We're adults now, Umi-chan." Kotori huddled closer to her significant other. "You don't have to be afraid or shy away from me. We can take our time to explore."

"Really?"

"Really. Besides, I look forward to see what more you can do."

"Kotori…"


End file.
